Show me what its like
by JBAnubis
Summary: Is Kuwabara prepared for what she asks him to do. KuwabaraXYukina


Author's notes: Just a Kuwabara/Yukina fanficcy. I ask for a couple of things:

1. No Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kuwabara/Yukina bashing/flaming.

2. I take constricive critism. So that means no saying "THIS F***KING SUX!111!" with out saying how I can improve.

3. Enjoy.

DiScLaMiEr: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.

-

Title: Show Me What It's Like.

Rated: PG-13 just to be safe.

Timing and place: Somewhere after Yu Yu Hakusho, maybe before Yusuke gets back, so Kuwabara is 16 years old and Yukina is staying at Genkai's temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the leafs were being carried off to the wind, so were a certain carrot top's feet being caried off by love. As Kuwabara rushed up the steps to see the ice madien he had feel in love with 3 years earlier, he usually vists her on a daily bases. He has claimed down since then but when he think of his dear Yukina he asks like his old, goofy self again. He was almost to the top. All he could think about was Yukina. He toke a leap to last step.

"YUKINA!" He shouted with glee.

Sadly, there was no Yukina there to greet him back. He looked all around for his ice princess. "Yukina!" He shout again. Then the door opened, when Kuwabara expected Yukina, but instead the elderly Genkai. "Brat, if are looking for her she is at your house." Genkai closed the door back. "At my house? Why at my house?" He wondered. "OH MY GOD! YUKINA IS WAITING FOR ME AT MY HOUSE!!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs.

A train ride back to his house later.

He opened the door to his house "SHIZURU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shizuru came from the kitchen with a annoyed expression on her face. "You don't have to frickken scream, you idiot, and if your looking for Yukina, she came here today, but you weren't here so I told her to wait in your room." Shizuru said bluntly. Kuwabara slightly blushed. So he went up the stairs, and ran to his room. When he opened the door he seen Yukina sitting on his bed, rubbing his pet cat, Eichiki, on belly, her lap, as she purred. She turned to a blushing Kuwabara who was very happy to she her.

"Hi there Kazuma!" Yukina smiled at him.

'Hey there baby!" He said with same greeting he always greeted her with.

"What are you doing here?"

Yukina started to get silent and made a little blush on her face. Eichiki jumped off her lap, on the floor. "We-wel-well you see...I think I might be understanding this thing you always say to me..." she tried to say. Kuwabara wasn't sure what she might. "What do you mean?" he said with a clueless tone. Yukina blushed more. As she gathered the courage to speak up. "I think I understand when you mean "I love you"...I think...I think...I think I....I love you too." she blushed red. Kuwabara blushed red and had a big smile on his face "Well thats wonderful!" he hugged her. "Is this all you wanted to tell me?!" He smiled more and hugged her more. "Well...not actully..." Yukina looked away. Kuwabara let Yukina go "Well what is it? You can tell me anything." He smiled and put he hand on her shoulder. "....The other night on the magical box that you call a 'T.V', I seen a movie where they put there lips together. I asked Genkai what it was and she said it was a 'Kiss', then when I came here I asked Shizuru the same thing, she done the said to ask you about it and let you show me what it is." She blushed red. Kuwabara was speecless, his face was completely red.

"Kazuma...would you...would you show me what a kiss is like?"

It would almost like the room got hotter. Kuwabara was sweating, he was shaking alittle. His heart felt like it couple beat out of rib cage, and out his chest. "Did she just ask me...to kiss her?" He thought to himself. Only in dreams would he hear her say that. He could say anything. Not a word can escape his lips. He would have thoughts her and him kissing when he was in middle school, but now that he is older and more mature, he still thinks of it but thought about whe if he does something stupid like fall on her. But now, he never was prepared for something like this. What if he can't do it. What if he does it and she hates it. He doesn't want to take advantge of her. What if she hates him after this. What should he say.

"What wrong Kazuma? Did I do something wrong..." Yukina's face begain to have a sadden expression.

Kuwabara looked at her face. He didn't like to see her sad. He toke a big breathe. "Ok. Yukina, baby. I'll show you. But you will you promise me, close your eyes?" Kuwabara asked. Yukina smiled alittle and done as Kuwabara requested, she close her eyes. Kuwabara started to move closer to her face. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was lucy to even be close to her much less kiss her. He closed his eyes, he put his hands on each of her snow white cheeks. They where alittle cold. She could feel his warmth from his hands. His lips touched hers. Yukina opened her eyes, they got wide. She blushed a deeper red then earlier. Kuwabara was enjoying every mintue of it. He never got to kiss a girl before. He almost envyed his rival Yusuke for getting his first kiss from Keiko when he was going through the trails to get back into his body. Problay one the reason Yusuke was his rival. He released his lips from her. He opened his eyes and looked at the expression on Yukina's face. She touched her lips.

"Well?"

"...I liked it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if its was the characters were off and crappy. Its been a long time since I wrote a fanfic.


End file.
